Pieces
by ceresvulcan
Summary: SLASH. A chance encounter with a mysterious white cat takes Misto and Tugger into a whole new world, with things they never though they would experiance.
1. World On Fire

Yes, I've already started a new fic. The idea for this one was brewing even while I was working on "Is There Anyone?" I want to thank my reviewers, few as they were, for reading my last fic. I've not written fanfiction in several years, but I just adore Tugger & Misto so much, I have too!

Pieces

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 1: World On Fire

**~~**~~**

The four youngest Jellicles were out playing chase, and Tugger had been asked to keep an eye on them. He sat quietly watching from a distance, but close enough to where he was nearby if needed. Every so often Etcetera would look his direction and wave cheerfully. He would give her a half-hearted wave back.

**It had been raining a lot lately. It had rained for hours just last nights. There were still large puddles all over the junkyard. The kittens had been warned sternly not to jump in them. **

**Tugger looked up, sniffing at the air. It seemed the rain was about to come again.**

"**Kittens!" Tugger yelled, "The rain's coming! Time to go back!"**

"**But we're not finished!" Jemima yelled. **

**They continued to chase each other. Tugger rolled his eyes. Why did Bombalurina ask him, of all cats, to watch the kittens? Tugger felt the trash heap shift behind him, and glanced over his shoulder. "Trying to sneak up on me?"**

**Misto grinned, "How did you know I was there?"**

"**There are some of us that you can't sneak up on." Tugger said smugly.**

"**It's going to rain."**

"**You don't need magic to know that. Hey!" Tugger called to the kittens again, "I said, time to go back! Now!"**

**The kittens stopped. "You're no fun!" Electra yelled.**

"**You're just an old fuddy-duddy!" Jemima yelled.**

"**I have plenty of fun, just not your kind." Tugger said, wondering why he was attempting to justify himself to kittens. **

"**I bet Misto would play with us." Etcetera teased. "Come on Misto!"**

"**Don't you dare." Tugger warned. Misto stayed still. Tugger glared at the kittens, and they finally gathered in their small group, looking timidly up at the older cat. "Good. Let's go. I'll follow."**

**Tugger started down, and Misto stood behind him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Misto's playful side suddenly got the better of him. So Tugger couldn't be snuck up on, huh? Misto smirked. He crept up slowly, quiet as the air, and pounced on Tugger, knocking both of them down the trash heap and into the big muddy puddle waiting at the bottom.**

**The four kittens had turned and seen, and now they were giggling hysterically. Misto was giggling too. The only one who wasn't laughing was Tugger, his furry mane now dirty and dripping wet. "Mistoffelees…" Tugger growled.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry Tugger, I couldn't resist." Misto said. **

**Tugger stood up, slinging mud everywhere. "It's not funny Mistoffelees. I don't like being dirty."**

"**Really?" Misto smiled coyly, "Could've fooled me."**

**Tugger shoved Misto hard back into the trash heap. He slid to the ground with a flop. "Ow. Tugger!"**

"**You take the kittens back."**

**Tugger then headed off in the opposite direction. Misto called after him, "Tugger! I was just playing! I'm sorry!" He sincerely hadn't meant to upset Tugger like that, he didn't know it would bother him so much. He stood up in the puddle, his own coat dripping wet, and looked over at the doe-eyed kittens. **

**~~**~~**

The rain was really starting to come down, the sky had turned an ominous shade of black. Mistoffelees and the kittens hurried back, diving into the nearest den they could find. There were about ten other cats inside. When storms came, everyone hurried into the closest shelter.

"**Mistoffelees! You're filthy!" Demeter said.**

"**I know. I'm sorry. I had this grand idea of pushing Tugger into a puddle."**

"**It was funny!" Etcetera exclaimed.**

"**Where is Tugger?" Bombalurina asked.**

"**He walked off, got mad at me."**

"**Pompous jerk." Demeter muttered. **

"**Well…" Bombalurina eyed the dripping wet cat, "Stay over there until you dry off. We don't want the kittens to catch cold."**

**Misto curled up near the entrance and waited out the storm with the others. He still couldn't believe Tugger had reacted like he did. Sometimes Tugger let his devil-may-care attitude take things to seriously. Misto was just having fun, trying to get Tugger to stop being so damn cocky all the time. Always strutting around, swishing his tail….swaying his hips…pursing his…lips….**

"**Misto!"**

**Misto jumped, "Huh? What?" **

"**I said your name like, three times." Victoria said, "What were you thinking about?"**

"**Oh! Nothing." Misto tried to shake off that tingling feeling in his stomach, "What is it Vickie?"**

**Victoria sat down to rave to Misto about how wonderful things were going with Plato, but eventually, her voice just seemed to trail off. It was coming down in buckets outside, the thunder crashing loudly, the lightning bright and blinding, and Misto couldn't stop thinking about Tugger.**

**~~**~~**

_A/N: At first I was worried that I made Tugger's reaction a little childish, and OOC. But I do think Tugger would be the type of character who doesn't like to be made a fool of in front of others. Especially not by someone he may have feelings for. Please review!_


	2. The Repercussions Of The Rain

_This story is going in a very different place than it started out. I actually decided to combine two different story ideas into this one. I'm going to try and make this story the best I can. Please review!_

Pieces

A Tugger/Misto Fanfic

Chapter 2: The Repercussions Of The Rain

**~~**~~**

"**Tugger?"**

**Tugger looked up to the soft voice, Mistoffelees stood over him, smiling brightly, his eyes sparkling. He sat down beside Tugger, the moon highlighting the white in his face. "Sorry I pushed you into that mud puddle. Forgive me?" His voice flowed sugary sweet into Tugger's ears, sending chills down his spine. **

**Misto leaned back on his hind feet, leaning toward Tugger until his head rested on Tugger's shoulder. He purred softly, nuzzling Tugger's neck. Tugger bit down on his lower lip, casting his eyes over at Misto. He could feel his heart was pounding. **

**Tugger pulled Misto's face closer to his, kissing him softly on the lips. He felt Misto's deep purr. **

Tugger's kiss was intoxicating, Mistoffelees hardly knew where he was anymore. The normally shy young Tom couldn't say exactly what came over him, but he held Tugger's kiss. He moved up, his legs straddling Tugger's waist, his arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Warm lips over wet tongues, cool breath on hot faces, and Misto being held by Tugger's strong arms.

"**I don't know what's going on." Misto panted, when they finally released their kiss. "The others are going to find out."**

"**I don't care." Tugger said. He pushed Misto off of him, onto his back and crawled over him. "How long have you been hiding?" He kissed Misto softly again. "Why did you hide from me?"**

"**I was afraid. You're The Rum Tum Tugger, and I'm….Mistoffelees. Who am I to you?" Misto paused, "Who could I be?" He propped himself up on his paws, "Have you noticed where we are Tugger? It's so dark."**

**Tugger looked around. Even with his heightened cat-vision, he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, as if nothing else existed. **

"**What does it mean?" Misto asked.**

"**I think, it means that nothing exists outside of you and I."**

Tugger stood up, taking a bigger survey of the area. There was nothing, not even a single star. He held his paw out to Mistoffelees, and pulled him up. The two Toms stood quiet, paws together. "I can't even sense anything." Misto said. "But I'm not scared." He looked up at Tugger, "As long as you're here, I know I'll be okay."

"**I don't think the moon wants to come out tonight." Tugger said, "I think it wants us to have the night all to ourselves."**

"**And when it's light again?" Misto asked.**

"**Just close your eyes, I'll bring you back to the dark with me." Tugger gently stroked Misto's face, and kissed him again.**

**~~**~~**

**When Misto woke up the next morning, he was still entangled in Tugger's arms. Tugger was a sound sleeper, and Misto had to wiggle out of his grasp. He snickered at Tugger's soft snoring, watching his eyelashes flutter as he slept. He and Tugger had been keeping their relationship a secret for near three months now, and it wasn't always easy. He would watch Alonzo curl up close to Cassandra, or see Munkustrap give a reassuring smile to Demeter, and wish he too could show Tugger how much he cared for him when others were watching. But two Toms together? It had never been heard of in the Jellicle tribe.**

**Misto's ears perked up as he heard the sound of small feet outside. He smirked…he could almost bet. **

"**Etcetera?" **

**Etcetera tumbled down until she stopped in front of Mistoffelees. She peered up at him through bashful eyes. "Hi Misto. What are you doing coming out of Tugger's den?"**

"**I was…uh…" Misto stumbled for an excuse to give the young kitten. **

"**Is he still mad at you for pushing him into that mud puddle? That was funny."**

"**No, he's not. I apologized."**

"**Oh!" Etcetera looked toward the entrance to Tugger's den again, "Well, I'm gonna go say hi."**

"**Etcy, he's still sleeping."**

"**Oh? Then why were you in there?"**

**Uh-oh, Misto thought. He had backed himself into a corner. He was tripping over his thoughts trying to come up with something that would stop Etcetera's interrogation, when Jellylorum's voice was suddenly heard calling Etcetera to her.**

**Etcetera made her pouty face as she looked back at Tugger's den, then scampered off. Misto felt a sigh of relief. He wanted so badly to go back inside and snuggle up next to Tugger, but the other Jellicles were up and about at this time, and he couldn't risk another Etcetera incident. **

**~~**~~**

**The day passed very slowly. Misto could almost count the seconds by the sun as it ticked across the sky. Tugger hadn't spoken to him much, and Misto found himself quite lonely. Every so often Tugger would walk by, and glance in Misto's direction. Misto always smiled at him, but Tugger wouldn't do much in return. Misto knew…Tugger would never admit it, but he was afraid.**

"**There's got to be a way…" Misto said to himself.**

**He climbed down from the wall he was sitting on, and slinked through the junkyard to find Tugger. When Misto wanted to be, he was almost invisible. **

**He found Tugger lying in the sun, the glow turning his mane a golden blonde that made his eyes pop and not fall in love with him was in feat in of itself. Misto had every intention of pouncing on him once again, but as usual, Tugger's keen ears heard the young Tom's soft feet coming near him. **

"**Misto?"**

"**It's me." Misto said, stepping out. Now looking at Tugger the smile never left his face, "Having a nice day?"**

"**I suppose." Tugger replied, "Are you?"**

"**I would be…if you were with me."**

**Tugger huffed, rolling over and picking himself up off the ground, "Mistoffelees, we talked about this."**

**Misto cast his eyes downward. Tugger only called him by his full name when he needed to emphasis his seriousness. "We did, I know. But certainly Tugger no one will think anything of you sitting with me, talking to me."**

"**Is that what you want to do? Really? You want to just sit and talk to me?" Tugger stood over Misto, his face remaining still as if he had no compassion at all for his friend. "The truth."**

**Misto sighed loudly, "The truth is I hate not being able to love you like Alonzo loves Cassandra, like Munkustrap loves Demeter. I want to love you way out in the open for everyone to see, not in the dark."**

**There was no one around, and so, Tugger took Misto's face in his hands and kissed him, quickly and softly. "You know how it has to be."**

"**Tugger we don't know, we've never asked!"**

"**Ask? You want to ask?"**

"**No, I suppose not." Misto stopped, "But Tugger…" Misto stopped, spying Bombalurina coming around the corner. She gave a curious glance to Mistoffelees, and then a much more flirtatious smile to Tugger who returned it. Without another word, Misto slinked off, back to the wall where he had been before.**

**As he went to jump back into his usual spot, a white cat, certainly not Victoria but much larger, appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.**

**Misto looked around suddenly, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"**

"**My name is Angelique." The cat spoke in a soft voice, "And I can help you."**


	3. Anywhere You Go I'll Find You

Pieces

A Tugger/Misto Fanfic

Chapter 3: Anywhere You Go I'll Find You

**~~**~~**

**There was something strange about this white cat, who called herself Angelique. She wasn't a Jellicle, but she wasn't an everyday cat either. She almost seemed to glow. And the way she walked, if Misto didn't know better he would say she was floating. Still, as beautiful and serene as she appeared, he was cautious.**

"**What did you say?" Misto asked, his tail twitching behind him quizzically.**

"**I said I can help you. You and your…" She stopped, as if to find the right word, "Friend. I can make it so that you can be together anytime you want."**

"**What? How?" Misto asked, curious but doubtful.**

"**I make you human."**

**Misto was speechless. His first instinct was to laugh, to brush off this cat's ridiculous statement. But there was something about the way she said it, so calm and sincere. Her eyes were locked on his and never wavered. There was no doubt in her stare. **

"**You…you're serious? But how can you do that?"**

"**How can you shoot blue lightning bolts out of your fingertips?" She said, rather matter of factly. "Don't question everything, just accept what is. The only catch is, you both have to agree to it."**

"**Anything else?"**

"**Once you're human, I make no guarantees. What you do, where you go, that's all up to you. If you want to come back, well…I'll explain that part later."**

**Misto thought a moment, "Why would you do this?"**

"**I've been around. Seen you. You love him."**

"**Yes." He said quietly, as if he were afraid someone might be listening.**

"**So run and find him, bring him back here tonight. Tell him everything, and then, if both of you agree, tomorrow morning you'll wake up a man."**

**Misto looked down, so many thoughts spinning through his head all of a sudden. When he looked up again, Angelique was gone just as mysteriously as she had appeared. He stood up, and went to find Tugger.**

**~~**~~**

As dusk neared, Misto went to Tugger's den and peered inside. "Tug?" He called out quietly, "Are you here?"

"Come in, Misto." Tugger's spoke in what Misto called his tender voice, meaning he was alone and all too willing to see Mistoffelees.

**Misto slid down inside and walked over to the big Maine Coon, nuzzling against his mane and purring contently. Tugger smiled as he buried his nose in the nape of Misto's neck, but almost as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Tugger pulled away.**

**Misto sighed, "The Rum Tum Tugger is embarrassed to be seen with his lover. Of all things Tug."**

"I'm not embarrassed. But, Mistoffelees, I've been giving a lot of thought to our relationship. And I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The hiding, the sneaking around, I mean, it's not exactly in my nature to be discreet. What were we thinking, imaging this could ever work? It's obviously not."

"**It can! It will!"**

"**How Mistoffelees? Tell me how?"**

"**Come meet me by the wall tonight, and I'll show you."**

"**Running away? That's your solution."**

"**No, just come, you'll see." Misto turned to leave, and paused to look back at Tugger, "Tug? I do love you."**

**Tugger smiled, "I know Misto, I know."**

**~~**~~**

**That night, after it had gone pitch black and most of the Jellicles were sleeping soundly, Misto and Tugger, who still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, crept out to the wall. When they arrived, Angelique was waiting for them. Tugger shot Misto a confused look, "Who's she?"**

"**No time for introductions." Angelique said, "Have you both agreed to this?"**

"**Yes." Misto said. Tugger was quiet. "Tugger?"**

"**Y….yes?" Tugger answered.**

"**As I told you before, after this takes place I make no guarantees. Everything that happens is purely up to you. And if you want to come back, you must state aloud your ineffable name in a form which it has never been used before."**

**Misto and Tugger looked at each, quite confused. "What does that mean?" Tugger asked. "We don't use your ineffable names. No one speaks them aloud."**

"**You decide what it means. You're out of my hands after this."**

"**After what? What is going on Mistoffelees?"**

**Misto hadn't a chance to answer, before Angelique nudged him forward so that he was nose to nose with Tugger. "Boys, you'll want to stand very still for this part and keep your eyes closed until the light goes away."**

"**What light?" Tugger asked.**

**No sooner had he said that than a brilliant white glow flashed and blinded him, he and Misto both shut their eyes tightly. Misto felt Tugger put an arm around his waist and pull him closer, and he buried his face in Tugger's chest. The steady thump-thump of Tugger's heartbeat made Misto feel safe and calm, and he too snaked his arms around Tugger's waist and held on to him tightly. **

**Misto felt his body tense, bracing for something he knew was coming. Certainly every Jellicle in the junkyard must be awake by now by how bright that light seemed. Misto scrunched his eyes closed as tight as he could.**

**Then it all suddenly stopped.**

**The light was gone. It was calm and dark. **

**Misto kept his eyes shut, but sighed happily as he could still feel Tugger's warm form next to him. After a few short moments, he opened his eyes, not sure of what he would see. He looked up into the face of a very attractive blonde haired man with dark green eyes. At first he felt a little frightened, and then he recognized that all to familiar smirk.**

"**Wow Misto." Said the now human Tugger, "You've really gone extreme this time."**

**~~**~~**

_Yes, I'm using John Partridge and Jacob Brent as the faces behind human Tugger and Misto. I don't really like this chapter, but I didn't really know how to do the whole "make them human" bit, and I hope it isn't to cheesy. The next chapter will be better. ^_^_


	4. When I Look Into Your Eyes

Pieces

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 4: When I Look Into Your Eyes

**~~**~~**

Tugger seemed…enchanted by his newfound human form. He stood in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, examining his face from every angel, examining every inch of himself. He was, in a word, pretty. As a cat Tugger came across more rough, edgy, and while he still maintained that appearance there was something about him that suddenly seemed, softer.

"**This is amazing. Misto, come look at yourself!"**

**Misto edged his way over to the mirror, and peered in. "Oh." He said, sounding somewhat disappointed.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**It's okay. I think I look kind of funny…."**

"**What?"**

"**Well…look at me. My eyes are to close together, my ears are to big, and it's all just sort of strange."**

"**Misto, you look adorable, quit complaining." Tugger said, still playing with his hair in the mirror.**

**Misto side glanced at him, "Did you just call me adorable?" **

**Tugger smirked, "You know, these human emotions sure are different. Stronger. Like…I have the overwhelming desire to kiss you right now."**

**Misto looked around, startled. Tugger was being romantic and spontaneous? This was looking to be a promising move on his part. Maybe now they could finally be themselves, instead of hiding. They could be a couple, a real one. He wondered what the others would do when they were discovered missing. He imagined Victoria would worry. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness, he wished he had told her what was going on.**

**Tugger's hands came up to entangled in the mop of jet-black hair on Misto's head, running down to his neck and over his shoulders. Misto looked up at Tugger, "What are you doing?" **

"**Taking it all in."**

**Tugger brushed a finger across Misto's bottom lip, leaning in for a kiss. Misto nearly died right then and there. Was this what human's felt every time they kissed? The warmth, the softness, the fluttering heartbeats. Or was it just because it was Tugger, Jellicle or human, kissing him? Wanting to kiss him? Not acting like he was too good, to cocky, to arrogant to be kissing another male? Misto smiled against Tugger's lips. He had never felt so happy. **

**When the kiss broke, Tugger's hand remained on Misto's neck, and he continued stroking him. **

**The moment was almost to good, when a blinding light engulfed the room again and Misto and Tugger shielded their eyes. When the light died, a young blonde girl stood in front of them.**

"**Wow, that's some trip." She said.**

"**Angelique?" Misto asked.**

**She giggled, "In the flesh. For real this time."**

"**Wait a second." Tugger started, "So are you a human or a cat?"**

"**I'm whatever you make of me sweetheart" Angelique replied, kicking up into a handstand. She came back down with a plop and sat down on the large bed in the center of the room. "What do you think? Do you like the room?"**

"**Yeah, it's…" Misto touched the curtains, "Soft."**

"**And yourselves?"**

"**Different." Misto said.**

"**I like it." Tugger said, "I feel sexy." **

"**You always feel sexy." Misto said.**

"**But this is different."**

"**Well, I'm glad it's going well so far. Now you remember what I said. The second you want to come back, you just have to say your ineffable names aloud. Now as soon as you say it, it's done. So no take backs."**

"**What's the purpose of us being here?" Tugger asked.**

**Angelique looked at Misto, "Didn't you explain everything to him?" She sighed loudly, "Mistoffelees wanted social freedom. For lack of a better word. And as humans, you will experience a great deal of social freedom. But don't mistake it, this society still has its bounds. You cross them, you face consequences. But, just stick to this side of town and you should be fine. There's a place down stairs where humans gather to socialize. Go there, you should make some friends."**

**Tugger groaned, "I don't want to go out and make friends."**

"**What do you want to do Tug?" Misto asked.**

**Tugger smirked, leaning over to whisper in Misto's ear. Misto blushed, averting his eyes from Angelique. **

**Angelique stood, looking somewhat flustered, "I think it's time for me to go."**

**Tugger was over Misto, inching closer and closer. They didn't even notice Angelique vanish from the room. **

**Misto was back against the pillow, his fingertips dancing around the rim of the sheets. He could feel Tugger's warm breath on his face. "You know, maybe, maybe we should slow down. After all, we've only been human for twenty minutes. This could be a little extreme. I mean, even as cats we've never even…" He gulped loudly, "We don't know how our bodies are going to react."**

"**I know how mine's reacting." Tugger said in a low voice.**

"**Tugger, I…I…"**

**Misto's apprehensive stuttering was silenced as Tugger kissed him once again. Misto threw his arms around Tugger's neck, and held him close and tight. **

**~~**~~**

When the two young men walked into the downstairs lounge, all eyes turned to them. The first one that walked in was tall, with dishwater blonde hair and chiseled jaw line. His eyes were piercing, and they seemed to study every detail of the room. His companion, looked to be a few years younger, in his early twenties. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a much more reserved disposition. But he smiled sweetly, and looked to be a genuine person. They sat down on the dark green couch in the corner, looking somewhat awkward and out of place.

"Hi." A small voice greeted.

**The two looked up. A young girl with curly brown hair and a mocha complexion smiled at them. "I'm Emma. And those are my friends back there, Silas and Johnny." From across the room, a dark haired boy and a shaggy blonde haired boy waved. "Haven't seen you around here before? What are your names?"**

"**I'm Misto and this is Tugger."**

**The girl who called herself Emma looked at him strangely. Misto suddenly realized their names were not exactly run of the norm. What would she think? Her confused stare suddenly turned into a smile.**

"**Wow, never heard those before."**

**Emma waved her friends over, sitting down next to Misto and continuing the conversation. **


	5. You'll Never Cry Again

A/N: No, I don't think Jacob Brent is funny looking, I think he's quite adorable. ^_^ I however, see Misto as being somewhat insecure with himself, and this whole idea, and so he isn't as quick to take a liking to his human form as Tugger is.

The characters of Emma, Silas, and Johnny were taken from names used as alter-egos of my own friends.

I also imagine that while they do have emotions as cats, as human their emotions would be very heightened to a sense they wouldn't be used too, and therefore would be much stronger in being shown.

Pieces

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 5: You'll Never Cry Again

**~~**~~**

A week had gone by, and Misto and Tugger's newfound human friends had been showing them all over the city. Tugger was pulled into everything. Shopping malls, taxis, pool halls, and old-fashioned record shops. He even seemed to enjoy going to, what they called "The Library", which was much to quite for even Misto's taste. Misto had to constantly remind Tugger not to get so carried away, in that these were everyday human things, and he shouldn't seem so enthused about them.

Then, at night they would meet at the pub in the building where their room was. Sometimes there were lots of girls there, and they had a tendency to flock to Tugger. Misto wasn't one for confrontation, so he let Tugger flirt and have his fun. But it did bother him, a bit.

**This particular night, Tugger was dancing with Emma, and Misto was sitting with Silas and Johnny, watching. It seemed Misto hadn't gotten used to his human legs yet, as Tugger was gyrating his hips as per usual and Misto appeared to have two left feet on the dance floor. **

**The music was different too. It had a loud dark beat that followed the rhythm of your heart and made your head ache if it played too loud. It was often accompanied by bright flashing lights, that, for a cat would've been terrible. But human eyes were far less sensitive, and therefore it was tolerable, but still unpleasant. **

**Tugger had his arms draped over Emma's shoulders. She teased her fingers through her own hair and shook her hips in rhythm to the beat. Emma smiled at Tugger, "You dance well."**

"**Thanks." Tugger replied, "You too."**

"**Hey where do you say you two were from?"**

"**We're uh…from…up North."**

"**Really? You're accent sounds local."**

"**Oh yeah, Misto is from up North, I'm from here."**

**Tugger wished she would stop asking so many questions. **

"**But your friend sounds American."**

"**He is. He…grew up there. Just lived here a short while."**

**Emma stopped dancing, "You know Tugger. I'm starting to think you're lying to me, and I don't like that. If you can't tell me where you're really from, then how do I know who you really are. You guys do have awfully strange names. What are your real names?"**

"**Those are our real names. Our parents were…crazy."**

"**I don't believe you. Stop lying! What are your real names? Tell me right now, or I'll…." Emma's rant was suddenly stopped by Tugger's lips pressing against her own. **

**He had panicked. She was asking to many questions, questions he could never answer, never explain. There was only one way Tugger knew to quiet anyone.**

**From across the room, Johnny had caught sight of them. "Whoa." He said in a loud whisper, "Hey Misto. I thought you and Tugger were a couple."**

"**We are." Misto said.**

"**Oh? Then how come he's over there kissing Emma?"**

**Misto leaned over and his eyes crossed the dance floor. He saw it. Tugger lip locked with Emma, her body pressed up against his, her hand touching his arm ever so softly. **

"**Wow. That's some kiss." Silas said. "Maybe you should check on your boyfriend, Misto." Silas laughed, "Misto?" He looked over to where Misto had been sitting, and found the seat empty.**

"**Poor guy couldn't take it." Johnny said. "Woo! Go Emma!" He cheered.**

**Misto pushed past the people on the dance floor, back to the stairs and up to their room. Tugger caught a glimpse of his dark hair as he turned the corner. He pushed Emma away, and ran after Misto.**

"**Hey!" Emma yelled, "What was that for?"**

**~~**~~**

"Misto!" Tugger chased Misto up the stairs, "Misto, wait!"

**Misto didn't wait, he turned the corner to go into their room, and started to slam the door on Tugger. Tugger caught the door, and pushed back against it. "Mistoffelees, stop! I can explain!"**

"**Explain what?" Misto yelled, letting the door go. "Explain how you seem so enthralled by all these human things, you've hardly paid any attention to me. And now, you kiss this girl. What girl Tugger? This friend we made. Why? I did this for us. To make us closer. Because I was tired of hiding. But if you don't want to be with me, just tell me. We'll go back, and everything can go back to normal."**

"**Misto, I was kissing her to shut her up, because she wouldn't stop asking questions about us."**

"**And the others?"**

"**The others? Well…yeah, I like these human things. I know why you brought us here, you told me." Tugger walked over and put a hand on the back of Misto's neck, "I haven't forgotten." **

**Misto pushed Tugger's hand away, "I think you have."**

"**God Misto, what's gotten into you? Let's go back. I won't take my eyes off of you. Can we go back downstairs now? I want a drink."**

"**You want a drink? That's all you want now Tugger! A drink, a party, some meaningless trinket that fascinates you because it's human. We're cats Tugger! We live in a junkyard! We see human things every day. But not in this setting. Suddenly you're seeing the world and everything in it. Except me."**

"**This wasn't my idea! This was your idea! You, and that girl, or cat, or whatever the hell she is. You never even told me the whole story before I said okay."**

"**So what? You think I tricked you?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because I…." Misto stopped, "Because, I was afraid you wouldn't want to. That our relationship didn't mean enough for you to try."**

"**Mistoffelees? You really think I care so little for you?"**

"**No, I…"**

"**I've cared more for you than I have anyone in my life. You mean something to me. Maybe I don't show it the way you do. But I do. Look what I've done for you. And this is what you give me?"**

"**I've given you everything! My heart…my soul….I'm yours Tugger!" Tears began trickling from Misto's eyes. He turned his back to Tugger. "I'm all yours. But you're not mine. You never were."**

"**Misto!"**

"**Go dance with Emma. Go have your drinks. Take it all in." Misto slowly backed toward the door. "I'm going for a walk."**

"**When are you coming back?"**

"**I don't….I don't know. An hour. A few hours. I don't know."**

"**But, you are coming back, aren't you? Misto?"**

"**Sure Tug, I'll come back."**

**Misto turned the doorknob, "I meant every word Tugger. I really am yours." He walked out the door and shut it loudly behind him, leaving Tugger alone in the room.**


	6. When The World Goes Dark

Pieces

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 6: When The World Goes Dark

~~**~~

**Victoria wandered past Misto's empty den, peering inside as if she expected him to be there. She sighed softly. It had been a week since Misto and Tugger mysteriously disappeared one night. Not even the twins could explain where they may have gone. It was if they had vanished. Victoria's heart ached, as she missed Mistoffelees terribly. **

"**He'll come back Victoria." **

**Victoria looked up to the sound of Munkustrap's voice. **

"**Will he? You don't know that. And what about Tugger?"**

"**Well…" Munkustrap chuckled, "If I know my brother, he's making sure that nothing happens to Mistoffelees."**

"**How do you know they're together?" Victoria asked.**

**Munkustrap smiled at the young white queen. He hadn't said anything, but he had actually known about the relationship between Misto and Tugger for weeks. But he knew better than to question Tugger's pride. It would come out in the open when the time was right. **

"**I just have a feeling. Try not to worry. Misto is quite capable of taking care of himself."**

"**I know. And if Tugger is with him, I know they'll be safe." She smiled, "Tugger would pounce on anything nasty that came near them!"**

"**Yes Victoria, I imagine he would."**

**Victoria nuzzled up to Munkustrap. He gently patted her on the head. "No more worries now, ok?"**

"**Ok." Victoria agreed. **

**She turned and looked up at the starry night sky.**

**~~**~~**

**Tears streamed down Misto's cheeks, and he continually wiped them away. He wasn't used to such emotion. It all came at once, like a flood. His heart was pounding, his body ached. He felt terrible. What was this? He had never felt anything like this before. To call it jealousy seemed redundant, but it hurt to much to be anger. Misto sobbed with the realization. It could be nothing but love.**

**He loved Tugger. He did. Had he known this already? Did Angelique know he would learn this? Misto didn't care about the answer to any of these questions. He just wanted the answer to one. **

**Did Tugger love him in return?**

**Like this, the painful kind of love?**

**Misto sighed, catching his breath and letting the few hot tears left in his eyes tumble down his cheeks. He shivered. He marveled at how humans stuck it out with just jackets and sweaters, and no fur to keep them warm. **

**He looked around, suddenly realizing he had no idea where he was. How long had he been walking? After he had left their room, he had just walked. Walked with his head down, in a straight line for a while, and then he remembered turning right near a bench. Or had it been left? Misto turned around. "Oh no."**

**He heard footsteps near by, and cat-like he froze. Listening and waiting. The footsteps grew closer, and louder. More than one set of feet. "Hello?" He called. There was no answer. Misto sighed, "Stop it Mistoffelees, you're just nervous." He whirled to face the other direction, and ran smack into a short, but well-muscled young man. **

"**Whoa there tiny dancer! Why in such a hurry? You ran into me."**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't see you. My apologies."**

**Misto went to push past the man, and was held back. Two other men, both taller than the first, walked up on either side of him. All four of them stood beneath the glow of a streetlamp. **

"**You guys see that? Tiny dancer here ran into me." The guy repeated again to his friends.**

"**Yes." Misto said, "And I apologized. Now can I please go? I have somewhere to be."**

"**Oh, and where do you have to be at this hour that is of such importance?"**

"**Well…actually I'm going to makeup with my boyfriend. We had a horrible fight, and I realize I was wrong. I love him, and I'm going to tell him that."**

"**Aw, did you hear that?" A second one said. "He loves his boyfriend."**

"**Bet we'd love your boyfriend too." Said the third, "What's his name?"**

"**Tugger." Misto said proudly, as if he wanted the world to know.**

**The three men looked confusingly at each and then burst out laughing. **

"**Tugger?" One exclaimed, "I'm not even gonna ask about that one!" They all continued laughing. Misto didn't see anything funny about it, and he went to walk past the trio and was once again grabbed by his shirt collar and thrown back up against the building.**

"**Did I say you could go?" The first said.**

"**I can go when I want to." Misto said.**

"**Oh really?"**

**Misto's heart was pounding, this was starting to look unpleasant. He closed his eyes. He could use his magic, disappear in a flash and they would never know the difference. He waited. Waited for the spark. But nothing came. He wasn't a magical cat anymore…he was just human. "Oh no."**

"**Oh no is right, pretty boy."**

**Misto shoved the shorter man away with every bit of strength he could muster and made a run for it. He didn't get very far before he felt himself being pulled back.**

"**No! No! Get off! Get off! Stop!"**

**The shorter man punched a strong right hook to Misto's face. Misto's begging continued, but it only seemed to make the man punch harder. Misto slid to the ground and one of the other men kicked him, hard. The blows just kept coming. Misto couldn't even tell where they came from anymore. He continued to plead with them to stop and leave him be, though at this point his voice was hardly above a whisper. **

**Misto opened his eyes, and behind the dirty shoes he saw kicking him, in the background a small white cat scurried past and ran off into the night. For a moment, it seemed to stop and look at Misto.**

"**Victoria." Misto whispered. "Tugger."**

**He was suddenly jerked up, and punched again before the hands holding him let go, and he fell to the ground. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, his clothes dirty and torn now, and the bruises already forming. He felt himself being kicked once more, and he shuddered.**

"**Stupid pansy boy. Stay on your own side of town."**

**~~**~~**

**Tugger laid back on the bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts running through his head. With every little sound he sprang up and waited for the door to open. But the hours ticked by, and there was still no sign of Mistoffelees. **

"**Damn it, Misto! Where are you?" Tugger wondered aloud. "Argh! Why do I have to be such an ego-centric bastard?" He sighed, "Why can't I just admit what's there, like he does?" He stood up, "That's it. The minute he walks back through that door, I'm telling him. Mistoffelees, I love you." Tugger paused. He had never uttered those words to anyone before. It felt strange and foreign.**

**Tugger went to the window, peering out to the street below. No one was around. **

**He started back toward the bed, when he heard a loud knock near the door. He stopped, he waited. One knock? Maybe it was nothing. **

**Another knock came, and then a second, and a third. "Misto?" Tugger ran to the door and flung it open. He smiled when he saw Misto standing there, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the condition Misto was in. **

**Blood trickled from his nose, and his clothes were torn and dirty. His hair was musseled, and he wavered on his feet. "Tugger? Can we go home?"**

**He collapsed forward into Tugger's arms. Tugger knelt in the doorway, holding Misto close as Misto dug his fingers into Tugger's shirt, and held on for dear life. Tugger buried his face in Misto's hair, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. **

"**We'll go home, Misto. We'll go home."**


	7. The Cost Of Your Kiss

Pieces

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 7: The Cost Of Your Kiss

~~**~~

**Misto lay on the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing soft and shallow. His mind was elsewhere, and his insides felt as if he had been torn apart. Even Misto himself couldn't say exactly what hurt the most. Inside he still felt shaken with fear at being attacked in such a way, the fear of being lost in the night, of never seeing Tugger again. The confusion as to why such a thing happened.**

**Tugger lay next to him, one arm draped across his chest, his fingers curling in and out. He was quiet.**

**Angelique paced the room.**

"**How could you let this happen?" Tugger whispered.**

"**Me?" Angelique quipped, "I didn't do anything. I told you both, I am not responsible for anything that happens here. This is not my fault."**

"**You didn't warn us about anything."**

"**He should have known better than to wander around in strange places at night."**

"**We're cats. It's what we do."**

"**Well, he should know."**

"**He could have died!" Tugger yelled, sitting up suddenly. **

**Angelique froze, having not expected to be scolded like that.**

**He glared at Angelique, then curled his body back around Misto and resumed his previous position. Angelique saw him give Misto a gentle kiss on the cheek. **

"**You've changed Tugger."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You've changed. Your demeanor. You're different. You see how much you love him, you nearly lose him, you have changed. This is exactly what Misto was trying to accomplish with this journey. He wanted you to see."**

"**I do see. I see everything now." Tugger sighed, "But did it have to happen in such a way?"**

"**Sometimes things do, in order for us to truly realize them."**

"**Angelique, he wants to go back. He needs to go back. Misto is a cat. He's shy and curious and mischievous." Tugger chuckled, "He's magical. He's not meant to be a human. He'll never last here. I want him to go back."**

"**What about you?"**

**Tugger half-smiled, "Misto was right. I am fascinated by this world. I'm at home in the junkyard, but I'm at home here too. There's so much to see and do. I don't think I'm ready to go back yet."**

"**What will Misto do without you?"**

"**He'll be okay. Munkustrap will make sure of that. And he still has Victoria. I'm sure she misses him."**

"**But you, Tugger?"**

"**It's not forever."**

"**Not to you, maybe."**

**Tugger stood up, walking over to Angelique so he was face to face with her, "Stop making this difficult. I'm doing this for both of us."**

"**He won't see it that way."**

**Tugger sighed, "Please. I love him. I do."**

**Angelique lowered her eyes, admitting defeat, "Fine. You know how it works."**

**Tugger turned, walking back over to the bed and kneeling down, "Give me a minute." He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Misto's ear, and he spoke softly. "Hey Misto, listen…you're going to go home now. Angelique will take you home and you'll be safe, and no one will ever hurt you again. And I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. But, I feel like I need to stay here right now. Experience another side of life. I never would've known this without you." Tugger stroked Misto's hair, "There's so many things I wouldn't know without you. I love you…" In a hushed whisper, but loud enough so that Angelique could hear, Tugger spoke Misto's ineffable name. **

**The next second he kissed Misto, and shut his eyes as the familiar white light engulfed the room. **

**~~**~~**

"Misto?" A chirpy young voice spoke, "Misto!"

"He's waking up! Quick! Go get Munkustrap!" Another small voice said.

**Misto opened his eyes slowly. His body ached. He looked up, and saw the familiar faces of Victoria and Etcetera staring back at him. **

"Misto?" Victoria squeaked.

"**Vickie?" Misto spoke groggily. He struggled to sit up, but managed to pull himself up. He looked down, furry paws having returned. "Where did you find me?"**

"**Alonzo found you, in front of the junkyard gate. You were unconscious, and dirty. You scared me so much." Victoria nuzzled him.**

"**I'm okay Vickie." Misto seemed baffled, "I think."**

"**Where did you go for so long?" Etcetera asked.**

"**I was…" Misto stopped. In the distance he could see Munkustrap, Demeter, and Bombalurina walking toward them. Victoria and Etcetera sat beside him, looking confused. But someone was missing. "Tugger. Where's Tugger? Is he okay?"**

"**We don't know." Victoria said.**

"**He hasn't come back." Etcetera pouted.**

**Misto's heart sank. The kittens scurried behind Munkustrap when he got there. "Mistoffelees, we're glad to see you back safe." Munkustrap said. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm…I'm…" Misto struggled to find the words. Even though he was a cat again, it seemed those human emotions remained fresh. Tears threatened to stream down his face. Munkustrap noticed this.**

"**Demeter, love, could you and Bombalurina take the kittens and leave us? I think I need to talk to Misto alone."**

Demeter nuzzled Munkustrap affectionately, before she walked away with the others in tow. Misto's eyes kept away from Munkustrap, staring down into the cold dirt.

"**Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Misto asked.**

"**We found you alone." Munkustrap said, "No sign of Tugger. I don't know where he is."**

"**But he wouldn't…he wouldn't leave me."**

"**I'm sure he'll be back very soon Mistoffelees." Munkustrap tried to sound reassuring, but he knew he could do little to comfort the black and white Tom. "I know, that Tugger cares a great deal for you Mistoffelees."**

"**He loves me."**

"**Does he?"**

"**Yes. I heard him say."**

**Misto's eyes widened, his mind seemed to suddenly recall** **everything Tugger had said to him.** **The junkyard felt vast and empty to him now. Munkustrap watched as tiny blue sparks danced around Misto's fingers. Misto held his paws up to his face.**

"**Huh? Look at that. I missed that."**

"**Mistoffelees? Are you going to be okay?"**

**From where he stood, Misto could see the junkyard gate. People on the street walked past at a steady pace, few of them even taking notice of the junkyard. Misto wondered how close Tugger was. Now he had two images of Tugger in his mind. One of a rugged Maine Coon cat that strutted around the junkyard and teased the queens by swinging his hips. The other of a tall blonde man with a curiosity for the world around him. Both of them were his Tugger. **

"**He will come back. Soon, Misto."**

"**I know. He will."**

THE END

~~**~~

**A/N: Don't worry, a sequel is already in the makings. **


End file.
